disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
James P. Sullivan/Gallery
Images of James P. Sullivan from Monsters, Inc. and Monsters University. Promotional Images Monsters, Inc. James P. Sullivan.png Sully.jpg FMSTFIS12.png james-p-sulley-sullivan.png FMSTFIS09.png FMSTFIS10.png FMSTFIS13.png Boo&sulley&mike.png SullyBooMike-MI.png MonstersIncWallpaper800.jpg Monsters_002.jpg Mike,_Sulley,_and_other_Monsters.jpg MI - Sully and Mike.jpg MI - Walking to Work.jpg MI - Hiding Boo from Randall.jpg MI - Boo shadow.jpg MI - Sulley and Waternoose.jpg MI - Mike and Sully.jpg Monsters University Sulley-MU.png SulleyID-MU.png SulleyPranksMike-MU.png MikeSulleyCampus-MU.jpg MikeSulley-MU.png SulleyMike-MU.jpg OozmaKappa-MU.png OozmaKappa2-MU.png JamesPSullivan.jpg Monsters University Poster.jpg MU-OK-jpg 155106.jpg MU Wide 1920x1200 4.jpg SulleyMU02.jpg Monsters University - French Poster.jpg Monster-University1680-1050.jpg Concept art 6238b29f3f0be0400429e71c5990187e.jpg|Early design for Sulley 010a_cbm1gd_145211207x-jpg_rgb.jpg 011a_cbm1gd_145211207x.jpg Sulleymike_concept_danielastrijelva_marker_2010_2.jpg Sulley_development_rickynierva_marker_2009.jpg Sulley_and_Boo_Concept_Art_6.jpg Sulley's Skeleton Concept art.png Screenshots ''Monsters, Inc. Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-471.jpg|Sulley snoozing Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-518.jpg|Startled awake Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-589.jpg|"Fight that plaque! Fight that plaque! Scary monsters don't have plaque!" monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps_com-710.jpg|Sulley on TV Mike,_Sulley,_and_other_Monsters_002.jpg Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-1250.jpg Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-1276.jpg Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-1630.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps_com-1513.jpg|On the front walking with all the other scarers monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps_com-1519.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps_com-1535.jpg Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-1568.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-1928.jpg|"Slumber party." Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-3091.jpg Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-3153.jpg|"Look in the bag." Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-4717.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps_com-4820.jpg Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-4939.jpg 435683.png|Sulley Gets Gasping Sulley looks happy.jpg|Sulley looks so happy Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-5847.jpg Sulley and Boo are watching.jpg Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-7560.jpg|"Gangway! Look Out! Coming through!" monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-7564.jpg|"Sorry, George!" Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-7690.jpg|Sulley rescuing Boo Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-7832.jpg Sulley and Mike runs with Boo.jpg ''Kitty has to go.PNG|"Kitty has to go" Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-10072.jpg ''Monsters University Monsters University groupshot.jpg Sulley_in_Monsters_University.png Mike Archie.jpg monsters-university-2.jpg S175_13Tpub.pub16.101.jpg Were you kissing my hand.jpg|"Were you kissing my hand?" Monsters-university-disneyscreencaps.com-6585.jpg Monsters-university-disneyscreencaps.com-6656.jpg Monsters-university-disneyscreencaps.com-6672.jpg Monsters-university-disneyscreencaps.com-6705.jpg S445 40dpub.pub16.127.jpg S445_63pub.pub16.143.jpg Tumblr_OKs-practice.jpg Randall&Sulley.png Monsters-university-disneyscreencaps.com-10265.jpg Monsters-university-disneyscreencaps.com-10269.jpg|Sulley scares the forest keepers Monsters-university-disneyscreencaps.com-10466.jpg Monsters-university-disneyscreencaps.com-10478.jpg Oozmakappahug.png|Sulley and his friends hugging Monsters-university-disneyscreencaps.com-10706.jpg Monsters-university-disneyscreencaps.com-2059.jpg monsters-university-disneyscreencaps.com-9843.jpg monsters-university-disneyscreencaps.com-10339.jpg Party Central MU - Party Central.jpg Party Central.jpg Tumblr n2ame4OlFK1rvhqlvo1 1280.jpg 8.jpg Pc.png Miscellaneous Mike and sully oscars.jpg|Sulley and Mike at the Oscars. MikenSulleyWaltDisneyWorld.png|Sulley & Mike in a Walt Disney World Commercial Disney Parks Appearances Sulley HKDL.jpg|Sulley in Monsters, Inc. Sulley MU HKDL.JPG|Sulley in Monsters University IMG 2290.PNG|Sully at the Disney Stars and Motorcars Parade Sulley-boo-mike.jpg|Sulley in Monsters, Inc. Mike & Sulley to the Rescue! Sulley Monsters, Inc. Mike & Sulley to the Rescue!.jpg|Sulley in Monsters, Inc. Mike & Sulley to the Rescue! SulleyMonsters, Inc. Mike & Sulley to the Rescue!.jpg|Sulley in Monsters, Inc. Mike & Sulley to the Rescue! SulleySciencePixar.png|The Science Behind Pixar Monster Trucks Inc. Poster.png Video Games Disney INFINITY Sulley.png Sulleyrender.png Disney_INFINITY_-_Sulley.png 420167_519505541433506_156976670_n.png VideoSulley.PNG Desktop_crystal-sulley.png Disney_Concept_95.jpg Sulley_Concept.jpeg Monsters_Concept.jpg Monsters_&_Incredibles_Concept.jpg SulleyInGame.png monstersu_3.jpg Disneyinfinity-28.jpg|Sulley driving in Mr. Incredible's car Rapunzel and Wreck It Ralph.jpg Disneyinfinity.jpg Disney infinity toy box screenshot.jpg Tink&stitch toybox 4.jpg Donald Duck Toy Box9-L.png Fantasylandcarouselhorse.jpg Kingdom Hearts Sulley KHIII.png KHIII Monsters INC.png KH3 Monsters Inc.png Sulley & Mike color paint KH3.jpg Miscellaneous EmojiBlitzSully.png|Sulley's emoji for ''Disney Emoji Blitz Disney universe character art7.jpg|Sulley costume in Disney Universe sulley club penguin.png|Sulley costume in Club Penguin Monsters11.jpg|Sulley in a promotion for Disney Crossy Road Sulley pixal.png SantaSulley.png|Santa Sulley LEGO-Sulley.png|In LEGO The Incredibles Ws-sulley.png|Sulley in Disney Magic Kingdoms Cc-monsters_inc.png Sulley e BooDH.png|Sulley in Disney Heroes: Battle Mode Printed Media MILF 4 HappyFuzzyBunny CPS 002.jpg MI 3 HappyFuzzyBunny CPS 002.jpg MI LF 1 HappyFuzzyBunny CPS 001.jpg MI LF 1 HappyFuzzyBunny CPS 002.jpg Christmas Storybook Collection.jpg Ultimate Sticker Collection Tsum Tsum.jpg Disney Baby My First Year Book.png Disney Adventures Magazine cover April 2003 comics Kim Possible.jpg Disney Adventures Magazine cover Comics 2002.jpg V11n11 techno 2001 uo.jpg V11n10 dec 2001.jpg V11n9 nov 2001.jpg September29th.png|His Disneystrology page Merchandise and Miscellaneous Sulley Toy.jpg Sully Plush.jpg sullypop.jpg Disneypin-dca.jpg SulleyMU.jpg SulleyMUplush.jpeg Sulley_WDCC.jpg DLR - Disney Pin Trading Night 2013 - Sulley (Spinner).jpeg DSF - Marquee - Monsters University - Mike and Sulley.jpeg Sulley Slippers For Kids.jpg MonstersUniversityChristmas.png sulley wobbler.jpg Mike and sulley night lights.jpeg 902076-mike-sulley-archie-001.jpg 902068-mike-and-sulley-001.jpg 902062-sulley-001.jpg 901990-sulley-003.jpg MI-Hat.jpg MI-Shirt.jpg MI-Sweatshirt.jpg 62-Sulley.jpg Sully-Disney-Infinity-Figure.jpg Crystal_sully.png PTRUCA1-17022607dt.jpg Crystal_Sulley.jpg Sulley-spinaround.png Sulley_Concept.jpeg Prototype_Sulley.jpg Sulley_plush.jpg sulley-dorbz.jpg Sulley Tsum Tsum Medium.jpg 5990_Sulley_Dorbz_hires_1024x1024.jpg Boo Sulley Mike Tsum Tsum Pin.jpg Sulley Tsum Tsum Magnet.jpg Sulley_Fruit_Basket_Tsum_Tsum.jpg Sulley_MU_Tsum_Tsum_Mini.jpg movin-movin-sulley.jpg PPetsWebtile Sulley2NEW.jpg Sulley pillow pet.jpeg Disneyland_60th_Anniversary_Mike_and_Sulley_Pin.jpg Sulley Tsum Tsum Large.jpg Mike and Sulley Tsum Tsum Sandals.jpg Sulley Tsum Tsum Clips.jpg Mike sully itty bitties.jpg Sulley 2018 Flocked POP.png Sulley 2018 POP.jpg Clipmonsters14.gif Mike and sully oscars.jpg|Sulley and Mike at the Oscars. My_Scare_Pal_Sulley.jpg 7512002529609.jpg MikenSulleyWaltDisneyWorld.png|Sulley & Mike in a Walt Disney World Commercial Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Monsters, Inc. galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries